Todd Blake
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Todd Jennings | continuity = Dark Shadows | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Carolyn Stoddard (fiancée) | born = | died = | 1st appearance = House of Dark Shadows (1970) | final appearance = | actor = Don Briscoe }} ' Todd Blake ' is a supporting character in the 1970 American horror film House of Dark Shadows. He is loosely based on the character of Tom Jennings seen in the original 1960s daytime Gothic soap opera, Dark Shadows. The character is played by actor Don Briscoe. Biography Todd Blake was the fiancé of Carolyn Stoddard. Whenever he wasn't spending time with her at her home at Collinwood, he would take her down to either the Blue Whale or the lounge at the Collinsport Inn. In June of 1970, tragedy struck when Carolyn Stoddard became the victim of a vampire. Her body had been drained of blood and left propped up in the foyer of Collinwood. Todd was devastated by her death and volunteered as a pallbearer at Carolyn's funeral. After the funeral, friends and family members retired to Collinwood for a late meal. Young David Collins ran into the dining room in an excited state proclaiming that Carolyn was still alive. Family friend, Professor Timothy Eliot Stokes, announced that the boy might in fact be correct. He elaborated that Carolyn was now a vampire. Todd was deeply offended by the Professor's remarks and ridiculed him over his involvement in the history of supernatural phenomenon. However, there was something in the professor's words that stayed in the back of Todd's mind. After dinner, Todd drove down to the cemetery and entered the Collins family mausoleum. Carolyn stepped out from the shadows and bit Todd upon the neck. He survived the attack however, but was delirious from the acute loss of blood. He managed to stumble back towards Collinwood where he collapsed. Todd was remanded to the care of Doctor Forbes who took note of the fact that he suffered from the same symptoms as Carolyn Stoddard and two other attack victims. Todd remained bedridden for the next few days. One evening, Carolyn used her vampiric powers to summon Todd to her aid. Todd rose from his hospital bed and wandered down to the Collinwood stables where Carolyn had secreted her coffin. Meanwhile, Professor Stokes and Sheriff Patterson's deputies located Carolyn and sought to destroy her. Todd tried in vain to protect her, but the police officers held him back while Professor Stokes drove a stake through her heart. Notes * The character of Todd Blake was created by director Dan Curtis and writers Sam Hall and Gordon Russell. * In the closing credits of House of Dark Shadows, Todd's name is erroneously listed as Todd Jennings. Within the context of the actual story however, his name is Todd Blake. * Todd Blake is the only primary character from House of Dark Shadows that did not possess a counterpart from the original Dark Shadows television series. On Dark Shadows, actor Don Briscoe played the part of two supernatural creatures; the vampire, Tom Jennings, and his brother Chris - a werewolf. See also External Links * Todd Blake at the Horror Film Wiki * * * ---- Category:House of Dark Shadows characters